


Someday, one day

by hikachu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachu/pseuds/hikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the end of everything, Shark wonders just who is he supposed to be: a king, something like an adult, a teen with a crush…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, one day

He sees them at sunset, walking side by side on the way home.

Yuma talks, talks, talks, like he’s never going to stop, without looking ahead; he’s watching Kotori’s face closely instead, waiting for the exact moment her features will break from straight-laced into laughter. He’s going to trip into something at this rate, trip and fall and end up with his dumb mug smushed against the sidewalk. The probabilities of this happening are astronomically high, they increase by the moment actually, yet Yuma doesn’t seem to care. Just what you’d expect from him, all things considered, really.

Shark watches him and Kotori take one, two, three, four steps more and finally Kotori covers her mouth. Yuma looks at her with the stupid grin-smirk he gets in these situations (he rarely gets to be the one going, I told you so, at other people), which makes him look lamer than usual. Lame Yuma with his lame hair and lame clothes and lame toilet humor and lame everything else. Lame Yuma who is like the sun to Shark. Yuma who cares for Shark more than anyone else ever did besides his family (or, what’s left of it); in spite of everything. Possibly,  _because_  of everything as well.

Shark wishes he could be a little bit lame too, just enough to walk up to them now, say hi in the coolest tone he can manage – that balance between tough and natural, like he doesn’t need to try to achieve it – and find an excuse to laugh at Yuma, then with him but not too much, then maybe drop casually, hey, I’m not doing anything, so how about we go check out those new booster packs or something, except not in those words because it would come out too obvious, too desperate. Not that Yuma would notice. He used to hate that side of him at times, before he came to think of it as a blessing because discarding his old self and his old life had been painful enough as it was—without sentimental what-ifs being anything more than that.

Why not now, then? Today could be the day Shark is finally granted his tiny, pathetic dream (precisely what you’d expect from a brainless, corny and slightly hormone-crazed teenaged guy—the kind of person Rio says he is under the tryhard tough guy layers, the kind of person he shouldn’t be when he has entire lives worth of recollections that swim around in his head) or gets his tiny, pathetic heart crushed.

Five, six, seven steps more and Yuma trips, the scuffed tip of his sneaker catches into a crack, and one moment later he’s down, his face glued to the sidewalk as predicted. Kotori gasps his name and rushes to check for injuries, but Yuma’s already jumped back to his feet because he’s invincible, idiots have thick skulls after all, and he’s staring straight at Shark, idiots only notice things at the least convenient times after all. His wide mouth smiles around an enthusiastic: “Hey, Shark!” which makes Shark take one step forward.  _Today could be the day, if he wanted_. One, two—

“Nasch?”

Durbe is squinting at him from three yards ahead. He must have walked back once he realized that Shark had stayed behind because Durbe cares for him, too.

“We are going to lose the others if you don’t hurry, Nasch.”

Durbe doesn’t seem to notice Yuma, or the shame that fills Shark just by hearing that name in this place, at this moment. It dwarfs everything else, everything that is important to Ryoga Kamishiro and the things that bother him equally, making him feel like he’s playing some childish game that’s not meant for him. Not anymore. He’s aware that these aren’t thoughts he’s supposed to have, that they would make Yuma sad, but  _where do I go from here, now that everything’s over_ , is a question he doesn’t know how answer yet, and he doesn’t want to tell Yuma that, because Shark doesn’t like making Yuma sad, so no, it’s not going to be today. Probably not tomorrow either. Or the day after that. But someday, who knows.

He takes one, two, three steps back, nods in Yuma’s direction without really looking at him, and then Shark follows Durbe, back into the limbo where he belongs.


End file.
